


He Knows Us

by JoeyPare



Category: The Magnificent Seven (TV)
Genre: F/M, Magnificent Seven AU: ATF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-24
Updated: 2019-08-24
Packaged: 2020-09-25 19:09:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20376658
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JoeyPare/pseuds/JoeyPare
Summary: Before starting his ATF job, Vin Tanner went undercover for Army Intel in The Netherlands. Paired with a Dutch officer, the two were "married" by a priest on a movie set. Later Tanner is informed that the priest was not an actor. ... Vin invested his Army bonus' into Denver real estate. Yet is still a laid back Texan with an apartment in Purgatorio. ... Travis needs heart surgery. His secretary suggests a replacement, and Washington agrees.





	1. The Lost is Found

**Author's Note:**

> "The Other Place" is a real restaurant in Tempe, AZ and Mesa, AZ.
> 
> -This is a found story that is posted as is.-

Two security guards stood outside Denver West, a corporate hotel in downtown Denver, watching a black Mercedes SUV drive up and park in Visitor Parking.

“Looks like one of Ranger’s vehicles,” one said.

“Was thinkin’ the same thing,” Joe Chambers answered. “Has Colorado plates though and a US Navy Fighter Jet emblem on the back window.”

They watched the man ease out of the driver’s seat and then did a double take as the man turned toward them.

“Holy Shit!” Chambers exclaimed at they stared at a duplicate but older version of their boss Vin Tanner.

“If Ranger sent him here without telling Vin there is going to be hell to pay in New Jersey tonight.”

“Major… may we help you?” Jackson Penn asked as the Navy man walked toward them.

Major Micah Tanner stopped and stared at the strange looks the hotel security guards were giving him. “Have we met before?”

“No sir. Does Vin know you’re coming?” Jackson asked as he watched Team Seven stop at the traffic light a block away.

“Vin?”

“Agent Vin Tanner …owner of Denver West. Didn’t Ranger …oh hell, he didn’t tell you did he? Falcon is so going to kill that man,” Jackson growled as Team Seven approached.

“Falcon!” The Major gasped. “His code name is Falcon?”

“Yes sir.”

Several feet behind them, Vin came to an abrupt stop as he heard the gasped word _‘Falcon.’_

“HELL TANNER!” Buck Wilmington barked loudly. “Give a guy notice before you stop, will you!”

Major Tanner did an about face and stared into the blue eyes of his son. _Oh god… I wished they had given me your name when you landed on that mountain._

“Major….” Vin spoke the name with reverence.

_I am so going to kill Ranger for not telling me that he’d found my son._

“Ranger sent you!” Vin growled fiercely. “I am so going to kill that man.”

Larabee and Wilmington gawked at the Major. “Chris… isn’t that Micah?”

In his head Vin asked_, You know Larabee?_

_Had him up on sexual assault charges. Has he touched you?_

“Vin. I know this man, I don’t think…” Chris Larabee began not sure how he was going to explain it.

However, Chris was cut off by Vin’s next words. “Guys, I’d like you to meet my dad. Chris… why don’t you and the team go on into lunch.”

Larabee stood there stunned at the news. Tanner lifting his eyebrows and a twitch of his head seemed to bring the Team Leader back to reality.

“Right.” Chris answered motioning the others to the front double doors of the hotel.

-=-=-=-=-=-

Turning back to his father Vin noticed for the first time Judge Orin Travis and the new ATF Director from Washington sitting on the outside patio having lunch.

Walking up to meet his Dad, Vin ran a hand lightly over the Mercedes SUV. “You’re driving one of Rangers’ vehicles.”

“Do you know where he finds these?” Micah Tanner asked.

“Haven’t a clue… but there is probably a scratch or a dent somewhere on it so that it can’t be sold as new. You’re his man for Overland Security.”

“I am,” the Major replied taking in every inch of his son. “How long have you been a Federal agent?”

“Four years,” Vin answered before turning to look for Jackson. “Jackson!”

“Yes sir!”

“Let’s get this vehicle scanned and coded so he can use the parking garage.”

“On it.” Jackson answered as he turned toward the front door.

As he reached up to open the glass etched doors the man with Travis asked… “Is Tanner head of security here?”

Without checking with his boss Jackson replied softly. “No sir. He owns the place.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Micah Tanner and his son Vin stood facing each other drinking in each other’s thoughts.

“On that mountain top,” Vin started, “I could hear every scenario you were plotting. What was good; what was bad.”

“I wondered how you knew what to do before I explained it,” Micah replied.

“Does this telepathy run in the family? I have it with Larabee too.”

“If you had a son, you’d be able to talk with him this way. Not sure I could but probably.”

“I do have a son. I’ve been looking for Petra and Michael for four years now,” Vin answered as a beat up old VW drove up.

“Petra? Petra Vanderlaan?” Micah gasped.

“You know her? Legally she is Patricia VanDyke. No wonder I haven’t been able to find her,” Vin said as he heard the VW chug to a stop.

Major Tanner looked at Petra as she got out of the old car. “She’s going to be working for me at Overland Security. Office manager. I need to find a place for her to stay.”

Vin Tanner did a slow turn and watched as his wife …his wife straightened up and motioned a youngster out of the other door. Pulling his phone Vin quickly texted a message to the bodyguard assigned to his son when he was found. _Son has arrived. Get your ass out here._

She was as beautiful as Vin remembered and he slowly walked up to her as she gently closed the driver’s door of the old car.

“Miss Patricia,” Vin said with a smile. It was the name she used in the Dutch Army. Patricia VanDyke. A name Vin had since learned was her real birth name.

Petra looked up, her mouth falling open as she saw the man she loved. The man the Army told her was gone.

“Hey darlin’, how you doing?” Vin asked closing the distance between them.

“The … the Army told me you were g-gone.”

“I was… well, gone home. I was called up from civilian life for that mission, so yeah they probably said I was gone … not dead though.”

And then she jumped. Two guards coming out with Jackson reached for their weapons and were stopped cold when Jackson said, “it’s okay. She’s Vin’s wife.”

“Wife?” The word echoed around as guards, residents and the two ATF directors repeated the word.

The hug and the kiss that came in the middle of the hotel’s circular drive pretty much told everyone that Vin Tanner was not the gay man they thought him to be.

Setting his wife down, Vin looked at the five year old boy who was standing in front of the VW.

_Do you go by Mickey or Michael? Or maybe Mike?_

Michael’s eyes went wide. _Michael. Are you my dad? My real dad?_

_I am. And the Major is your Opa …_

“Mom!” The five year old shouted. “He says the Major is my grandpa!”

“Oh man, the two of you together look like twins,” Petra remarked as Jackson, the Major and the other two guards approached the VW.

“Jackson. Call Sandy and have her open the other side of my loft. The two bedroom side. Take that double bed out of the one bedroom and put in those bunk beds I made a few years back.”

“Those horse ones you made on one of your Army furloughs?”

“Yeah, those,” Vin replied. “And I believe we’ll have to get Mrs Tanner a new car.”

Jackson walked around the VW. “I’d like to know what is holding it together.”

Petra laughed. “Wings of angels I think.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Arthur Armstrong, the newly appointed National ATF Director sat with Judge Orin Travis discussing Agent Vin Tanner. He was the candidate to replace Travis, though Tanner wasn’t aware of this yet. Travis had called Armstrong after his doctor told him he needed open heart surgery. Orin thought this would also be a good time to retire.

“He definitely is in command of things,” Orin said as he watched his agent give orders to a man named Jackson. “He certainly ordered Larabee, his team leader, with a mere nod of his head. Haven’t seen anyone do that before. No one orders Larabee around.”

“I don’t think even the President knows that Tanner owns this whole complex. The Denver West takes up this whole block… the parking garage, and that renovated building where Overland Security is.” Armstrong answered.

“This brochure of Lookout Mountain Ranch … have you seen this?” Travis asked. “I recall him saying he’d wished he had something like this when he left the war zone for civilian life. I had no clue that he owned it.”

The two directors were startled as a man of medium height came bounding through the front doors of the hotel.

-=-=-=-

“Here comes Emory. He’s going to be Michael’s bodyguard… and don’t let his stature fool you. He’s as lethal as I am.” Vin stated quietly.

“Hey! I’m looking for a five year old boy has anyone seen him?” Emory asked looking around.

Emory stopped in front of Major Tanner. “Whoa! You look very familiar. Have we met before?”

“I’m Vin’s dad, Major Micah Tanner.”

“Whoa! Boss man, we found him… or did he find us? Yup, you’re too big for the Michael I’m looking for. I need a shorter Michael Tanner. What I need is an ice cream taster. Someone who knows what bubble gum flavor is. Our ice cream Shoppe is on its third flavor this month for bubble gum and they want a taster…”

All of a sudden young Michael Tanner was front and center. “I’m Michael Tanner. And he’s my dad!” Mike said pointing to Vin.

Emory looked from Vin to Michael. “This is the little guy we’ve been looking for?”

“That’s him.”

“And that’s my mom!” Young Michael said pointing to his mother.

Emory looked up into the blonde’s sparkling gray-green eyes. “MR Tanner! You weren’t even close when you said she was beautiful! She is one gorgeous woman.”

Vin watched a deep red blush creep across Petra’s face. Before he could comment Emory was back concentrating on his new charge.

“So,” Emory said offering his hand to Michael. “I’m Emory. I’m glad to meet you.”

“I’m Michael. Glad to meet you too. Are you going to be my bodyguard?”

“Yup, I am going to be your bodyguard, your chess partner, your puzzle maker…. I can even teach you to ride a horse. Your dad has a ranch too, with horses and dogs. So, I guess I can put my race car driver hat away… and my soldier hat away…” Emory said folding up invisible hats and stuffing them into his pocket.

“The Major …he’s my grandpa …he’s teaching me to play chess.” Michael replied with a grin.

“How about puzzles? Your dad can look at the picture on the box .. then look at the pieces and…”

“And put them all together! I can do that too!” Michael exclaimed.

“Is your name just Emory?” Michael asked. “Don’t you got a last name?”

“Oroewitski…”

Michael’s eyes went wide.

“That is why I am only called Emory. Now about that ice cream…” Emory said extending his hand to Michael Tanner, who took it eagerly.

“Emory. He needs to be processed through the main entrance security office.” Vin said quietly.

“I’ll take care of it. If you need him, just beep me.” Emory said as the two turned and walked toward the front doors.

-=-=-=-=-=-=-

“I am blown away by this man,” Travis said quietly. “As an agent he is laid back and quiet. Here he is in charge and is obeyed as though he were a colonel.”

“Perhaps Larabee was holding him back. Sitting on him for fear that Tanner might out shine him.”

Armstrong looked around and spotted Jackson. “Mr Jackson.”

Jackson turned to see who called his name and then walked over to Travis’ table.

Standing Armstrong said, “I’m Arthur Armstrong, the ATF Director from Washington. Judge Travis and I need to talk with Agent Tanner. Would it be possible to do so in a private office?”

“Let me check with Vin, Sir.” Jackson replied turning to find his boss.

-=-=-=-

Walking up to the Tanners, Jackson quietly said, “Vin.”

“Yeah, Jackson,” Vin replied turning to meet his General Manager as the two guards asked the Major what he needed from his car now. The rest would be put up into his suite.

“Travis and the other man, Director Armstrong from Washington would like to meet with you privately in an office. Mine is available….”

“Put them in my office. Have Francine bring them some coffee and those neat little desserts she’s made.”

“Your office?” Jackson quipped.

“Is there a problem with that?” Vin wondered out loud.

“It has your Army awards. That picture of you shaking hands with one of our Presidents. That award from the city … all things Travis doesn’t know about.”

Petra and the Major looked at each other. It was Petra who said, “Maybe it’s about time them did.”

“It’s good, Jackson. I planned to resign this weekend and I can just do it now. Already stacked everything I need in one drawer and dumped several things off the computer. Just need to pick that up and my uniform in the locker in the basement.”

“That locker in the basement… what kind of lock is on it?”

“That combination you gave me…”

“Hand me your bullpen keys. I’ll take the Jeep over and pick the stuff up while you meet with them. The team usually takes a long lunch on Friday.”

Vin pulled the keys for the bullpen and his keys for his Jeep. Told Jackson to leave the top left drawer unlocked. He’d be processing his Dad and wife before going to meet with them.

-=-=-=-=

Jackson pocketed the keys and then turned back to the two ATF Directors, calling on his cell to the kitchen as he walked the men to Tanner’s office.

As they entered the office, Armstrong and Travis stopped in their tracks at the array of Presidential and US Army awards on one wall.

“The window on your left is two way. You see out but they only see a small mirror. Francine will be here shortly with coffee and some gluten free desserts. I’m General Manager of this establishment and have some errands to run. Vin should be here within thirty minutes. He needs to process his dad and wife into the computer system.”

-=-=-=-=-

Minutes later Jackson walked into the Lobby of the Federal Building.

“Hey Carter? Thought you retired,” Jackson said when he saw his old chess partner.

“Everyone wants Fridays off. I was getting bored at home so agreed to come part-time. What do you need?”

Jackson held up a set of keys. “Travis stopped Vin at The Other Place. Wants information on something Vin is working on. Sent me to pick it up. Want to escort me up?

“Think you know your way. Just check in with me when you leave.”

Jackson Penn stepped off the elevator to a deserted hallway. Ahead of him of Team Seven’s office. Quietly he unlocked the door and walked in, locking the door behind him. He walked noiselessly to Vin’s desk and set down his backpack. Every drawer but one was locked. Taking the blue ring on the key chain he unlocked each one and discovered all but two were empty. He lifted the things Vin had stacked in the bottom left hand drawer and put them into his backpack. Then he looked at all the sweets his boss munched on. He checked the other desks and found Wilmington’s, Dunne’s and Standish’s top right hand drawers unlocked.

Looking at the Twinkies, the Kit Kats, Ding Dongs and Tootsie Rolls, Jackson decided to take the Tootsie Rolls but the others he dispersed among the three unlocked drawers. The Twinkles went to Ezra. The Kit Kats went to Buck and JD got the Ding Dongs.

Jackson stood at the locked door and listened. It was quiet. He unlocked the door and stepped out. Closing it gently he heard it lock behind him. Pushing the Down button he was surprised when that the elevator was still there. Next stop the basement.

Carter looked around, and then looked at his watch again wondering where Jackson was.

“Hey Carter. Thanks. Vin called while I was up there. Said to pick up his uniform. Evidently the cleaners didn’t press his collar correctly. There is a wrinkle where there shouldn’t be one.”

Carter burst out laughing. “One of the Feds was all upset for the Memorial Day parade because there was a wrinkle in his sleeve. Some place where no one would see it but ..hell, he called his wife and she had to bring an iron.”

-=-=-=-=-

In Vin Tanner’s office Travis and Armstrong were each reading out loud the awards and accolades that had been bestowed on Vincent Michael Tanner since high school. Outstanding on his high school rifle team. Top of his class in Criminal Justice at Phoenix University. Top of his class in his Master’s program. Bronze Star award. Two Purple Hearts. Elite US Army sniper with more than one hundred kills. Community award from Purgatory for assisting with the rebuilding of their Community Center after a fire. An award from the City of Denver for preserving the 1941 Federal Building by turning it into a corporate hotel.

Travis looked at Armstrong. “I’m speechless. He has never portrayed any of these as an agent. Never talks about any of these. I doubt Team Seven even knows about them.”

-=-=-=-=-

In the front security office, Vin was asking his wife to put her hand on a flat monitor.

“What will this do?” Petra said looking at the thing.

“Instead of getting ink on your hands for fingerprints, it is now done with computers. Lay your hand down and everything recorded will come up.”

Cautiously Mrs Tanner laid her right hand flat on the screen. What came up in the next several minutes shocked her.

_“Patricia Margriet VanDyke. Born on September 14 in Sag Harbor, The Hamptons, New York… to George’ Robert VanDyke and Margriet Seymour VanDyke. 6 lbs, 8oz, blue eyes, blond hair. “_

_“Baptized at age three months. Attended by parents and grandparents at St. Francis Catholic Church._

_“Her father dubbed her Princess Patty and…”_

“OHMYGOD VIN! I – I remember that. He used to take me to a tea room every Friday afternoon and we would have high tea with some really old ladies.”

Vin arms encircled her waist as he pulled her back and hit the continue icon.

_“There is a mansion on The Hamptons that still belongs to the VanDyke family and is still kept in the hopes that Patricia VanDyke will be found.”_

“Found? What does that mean found?” Patty questioned.

“Margaret. Would you just explain the rest,” Vin said to the computer.

_“When you were four years old your parents took you on a cruise. A very special cruise with several other wealthy families. Two men contacted Legionnaires Disease. One was your father. He died a year later. Before he got very, very ill he set up a trust fund for his Princess. It is by now several million dollars. You were to get a certain amount when you turned 18. If you married a European man, you would only receive half of the trust, and it would be solely yours not his and yours. If you married an American, the trust would be divided between you, your husband and your children. Your father did not trust foreigners.”_

“I received nothing when I turned 18.”

_“You did not because when your mother remarried Patricia VanDyke disappeared. Her new Dutch husband renamed you Petra Vanderlaan though this was never done officially through any courts. When you went into the Dutch Army your mother gave you your passport to use rather than your birth certificate. This is why you enlisted under the name of Patricia VanDyke. This is also why Vin could not find you when the Army notified him that you were pregnant. The Army also notified him two years later that the priest that married you for the undercover assignment was a real priest. That the two of you were legally married. Your husband pulled every favor he had in Europe to try to find you but Patricia VanDyke had vanished off the face of the earth.”_

“Why would the man I thought was my father change my name but not do it legally? Was he after that trust?” Patricia asked.

“We don’t know,” Vin answered. “I have worked with the Bank of Switzerland for the last five years. Only recently has there been action on the trust. We need to call them as they are holding a request from someone who says they are your mother. I remember you said your mother died which was one of the reasons you entered the Army for two years.”

“How would they tell if it was my mother or not? I mean we had a wake for her.”

“Voice recognition. However, it is only your father’s voice that is presently on the trust and he has passed away.”

“Well I can certainly recognize my mother’s voice. What time is it there? Can we call now?”

“Let’s get Dad through here and then we need to go to my office and call from there.”

More revelations came when Major Tanner placed his right hand on the screen. Vin discovered that Rachel Red Feather was not his mother but his aunt. His mother, Margaret Seymour and his father Micah Kevin Tanner had been married for two years before Vin was born. Sometime during her pregnancy she developed cancer, which his Dad said is probably what Rachel died from also.

Margaret, the computer, asked the Major if he had images of them together and with some amazement on Patty and Micah’s part a folder from the Major’s computer came and the Navy pilot opened the folder which had images of Vin’s birth.

Vin stared at the image of his mother. “Do… do you have another picture of her?”

“Have some wedding pictures and… wait, pictures of me graduating BUDS training. Hold on.”

Vin gasped as he stared at her. He pulled his phone and punched in direct dial five.

_“Jersey. This better be good I’m in the middle of something.”_

“It’s Vin. Get to the front security office NOW.”

_“Boss, I’m in the middle…”_

“NOW! JERSEY! NOW!”

_“Right. Okay.”_

Seconds later there was a knock on the door and a guard opened it.

“Okay. What was so all fired….” Jersey began and then his eyes lit on the image that Vin was pointing to.

Moving closer Jersey stared at the image of Margaret Seymour Tanner. Lightly he touched the screen. Almost in a whisper he rasped, “That’s her. That’s who Jonathan and I saw when we landed ... on our mission to rescue you. All five of us saw her. She said, _“Over here. This way. Hurry. You must hurry.”_

“She pointed to the bag you were in. Birdman unzipped it about two inches, whispered it’s him. Jackson and Chambers picked you up and we ran back to the bird. When we looked back she was gone.”

“She was there when they had me chained to the floor. I think… I think she was visible to them because they kept staring at something above me.”

“Last year when you were shot,” Jersey said. “The call came here that if we wanted to see you to come to ICU right away. They didn’t expect you to last the night. Birdman was really pissed off at Larabee then. Seems Chris had put his name down as your next of kin. It took a letter from your lawyer to prove that the three of us were your next of kin. Jonathan told Larabee he’d better back off or he’d get a restraining order against him.”

“Anyway. I turned the kitchen over to Johnson and got there about midnight. When I walked into the room, she was there. She was dressed in a nurse’s uniform but I recognized her right away. She told me not to take the job I was offered. To stay put because you needed me more. Said there were things you had to do yet. Things only you could get done.”

Vin stared at his man. His long time friend. “I saw her…when I was hovering in that fog between life and death. She told me I was going to fine. That change was coming and not to be afraid to step out. I typed up my resignation this morning. I don’t like the games Larabee is playing and I don’t care to be shot at anymore.”

There was silence in the room for about five minutes.

“She loved you very much son.” Micah said quietly before going back to the screen. “Have a video here you need to watch, then I think we need to get back to Patricia.”

Silence filled the room as Vin’s birth was viewed. As his mother was handed her newborn son, and a proud Navy father grinned next to the bed. Vin watched and listened as his mother gave her sister Rachel specific instructions on raising her son. And to his father… who Vin noticed had tears on his face.

“Okay.” Vin said sharply. “I think the rest of this needs to be viewed privately. Get my Dad a key card and explain the bracelet. It is up to him to wear it or have it on his person. Travis and Armstrong are in my office. Need to see what they want and get on with finding Patricia’s mother.”

-=-=-=-=-

Vin and Patricia and a guard Patty was just starting to notice were almost to Vin’s office when a man in a three piece suit called his name. Vin opened his office door but didn’t go in.

“Bruce. What’s up?” Tanner asked.

“Margaret said you found your wife. Figured I’d better get these out of the vault.” Bruce Franklin of Franklin Jewelers said with a smile.

Patty stared at the silver rings.

“YOU SAVED THEM?” Patty shrieked as she gawked at the sterling silver rings they’d been given by the Army and worn while they were supposedly married.

“Mrs Tanner….” Vin said quietly as he lifted her wedding ring out of the velvet box and placed it on her ring finger.

“Mr Tanner…,” Patricia said as she did the same to him. “Love you so much soldier boy.”

Vin kissed her lightly on the lips and motioned her into the office.

“Thanks Bruce. Much appreciate you making the trip. Wasn’t sure when we’d be able to get over there to pick them up.”

Franklin just stood there with a grin on his face. This man had saved his family’s business. He would have raced through fire to bring the rings.

“Was just doing my job…” Vin finally said.

“Vin. You doing your job and normal people doing the job are two totally different things. Have a nice day.”

It was then that Vin understood the ghostly woman of his past who he now knew was his mother, when she told him … you are a Tanner. You go above and beyond the norm to get things done.”

Walking into his office Vin found the two directors admiring Patty’s rings. Vin walked to his desk, opened the top drawer and lifted out a remote which he aimed at the wall.

As the three watched a picture disappear and a monitor appear, Tanner pulled out his ATF badge laying it on his desk. He took the Federal issued weapon off his hip before reaching again for his badge and sliding a folded piece of paper out of it.

“Judge. I am resigning. This is the weapon you issued me. My badge… and a letter of resignation which will explain exactly why I am resigning. And now that I have found my wife and son… I have even more reasons not to be shot at.”

Director Armstrong stood up, saying, “Agent Tanner there are some things we need to discuss with you.”

“Later,” Vin responded as he turned back to the remote.

“Margaret. I’ve programmed in the number would you ring it please.”

“Judge. Armstrong. I need you to leave. If not, everything that is said from here out is confidential and cannot be repeated anywhere. Even to the President.”

The two men looked at each other and then answered in unison, “Agreed.”

“Patty. Lock the door.”

-=-=-=-

Vin looked at Travis and Armstrong as the phone rang online. His mother’s words came back to him …_”you are destined to go beyond what you think you can do. You will change things. You will make things better.”_

Suddenly an Army officer’s face came into view. Lieutenant Colonel Palmbos looked back at the young man who he knew well.

_“Falcon.”_

“Sir. I need an encrypted call to Inspector Pascal Zwyghuizen, Interpol, Amsterdam. But I also need face time. I have found someone he … we have been looking for.”

“This would be the woman behind you. Whom I believe is Patricia VanDyke.”

“She is also known as Petra Vanderlaan, which is why we couldn’t find her. But there is more. I need Pascal in an area that has been swept. He thinks his office is being monitored. From what Patty has told me, we think Vanderlaan killed her mother as well as her father. Vanderlaan never legally changed her name which is why she had to enter the Dutch Army under the name VanDyke. She didn’t know until an hour ago that she had another life and another name.”

“I’ll set it up through the Embassy. They have an encryption room that nothing can get through. Where will you be?”

“My hotel… Denver West.”

Second later the connection was broken. Using the remote, Vin again made the picture appear.

Arthur Armstrong stood up immediately. “Judge Travis will be retiring at the end of this month. He goes in for open heart surgery on Monday. I have spent the last two weeks in Denver interviewing a variety of people and listening to agents talk about who they want should Travis ever retire. An hour ago, as we watched you we knew we had made the right decision. I’d like to appoint you as the Western ATF Director.”

Vin Tanner stared at the man and remembered the words of the woman that came to him last year as he lay unconscious after being wounded.

_Every opportunity brings a new path, a new challenge. Yesterday is gone but what you learned yesterday is what today and the future is about._

“I think you need to read that letter before you explain what the job is,” Vin answered.

Patty watched Travis pick up the letter and read it. The man’s eyes widen as he read it a second time.

“How often has Larabee done this?” Orin Travis asked handing the letter to Arthur Armstrong.

“Since the first weekend I was hired. I will not go to his ranch alone. I learned my lesson there. Once was enough. And Wilmington is no help either. He is submissive to Chris. Does whatever Larabee instructs him to do. I have talked to some of their Navy buddies. Chris had this problem in the Navy. He also stepped outside his marriage with men. He has a real addiction. From listening to his Navy buddies, many times the man Larabee was pursuing was so enthralled with the SEAL that they were involved sexually before the man knew what was happening.”

“You need to know that if I accept this position… I will relieve him of his command.”

“Vin, you should get the Major in here. Remember he said he had Larabee up on sexual charges in the Navy.” Patricia said quietly.

Looking up to the ceiling, Vin said, “Margaret. Is Birdman back?”

_“He is Vin.”_

“Ask him, Cole Cooper and my dad to come here please.”

-=-=-=-=-

The three men that were called merged together just outside Tanner’s office.

“What does he want with all of us?” Cole Cooper head of hotel security wondered out loud.

“Someone named Travis and Armstrong have been waiting to talk to him for over an hour,” the Major responded.

“Judge Travis and the new ATF Director from Washington?” Birdman mumbled. “That can’t be good.”

-=-=-=-

Vin opened the door before the knock came. Then he motioned Jonathan to pull out more chairs. As the chairs were arranged around the round table the two directors sat at, Vin introduced them to the newcomers.

Looking at the three, Vin said, “I’m going to explain something …hold your questions please.”

Vin perched himself on the edge of his desk saying, “Judge Travis is going to have open heart surgery on Monday. He will be retiring from his present position shortly. I handed in my resignation to them a few minutes ago. I also explained why.”

Looking at Travis and Armstrong, Vin explained, “Cole and Jonathan know why I am resigning. Jonathan has airlifted me off Larabee’s ranch more than once.”

“Dad. Patricia thinks you need to tell Travis and Armstrong about your Navy experience with Chris Larabee.”

Micah Tanner laughed outright. “My experience with Capt Chris Larabee has nothing to do with him being a Navy SEAL. It has to do with sexual assault and a death of a career Navy man. I had him up on charges that would have sent him to jail for ten years or more. However, an Admiral that liked him in ways we could never establish whisked him out of Pensacola on a secret mission. When it was over he came back through San Diego which was out of my jurisdiction at the time.”

“In my personal opinion the man should be sent to a brothel.” Micah Tanner finished angrily.

Micah looked at his son.

_They have offered me Travis’ position. I told them I would relieve Larabee of command if I accepted._

“What position have you offered Vin?” The Major asked looking directly at Armstrong.

Armstrong stood and walked to the window. He watched some British Airways flight crews enter and walk to what he figured was the registration desk.

Turning he looked at Agent Tanner and his father who he knew was a decorated Navy SEAL.

“We have kept Travis’ health under wraps the last few months and because of that several things have not been happening with ATF teams that should be happening. We have asked Agent Tanner to become the Western ATF Director. What that means is, he would not only be in charge of the seven Colorado teams but the Directors of Montana, Wyoming and Nevada would answer to him. When I took over the ATF six months ago, I began dividing the United States into sections with an overall director strategically placed in command. Such as, the Pacific Coast, New England, Midwest, Great Lakes states, Southern, Mid Atlantic, etc. Those district directors will meet with me every three months …not always in Washington. More than likely in one of those areas so other directors can get a glimpse of how other areas of the country work.”

“We were interested in a younger replacement as a director. Someone who knows the West. Knows horses – as all these states are referred to as ‘cowboy states’. Is a leader of men …and runs a tight ship. From what I have observed in the last two hours Vincent Michael Tanner is that man.”

Cole and Jonathan looked at each other and answered in unison, “We agree.”

Cole continued, “Vin definitely runs a tight ship. He knows men and can size them up right away. He knows what is going on in this hotel, in almost every department. He was instrumental in getting British Airways as a client and they have just renewed their contract for another five years. Both the staff here and at Lookout Mountain Ranch will back him in this position.”

“Dad?”

Micah smiled, hearing that word made him warm all over. “Haven’t seen you since you were born, yet know you are a man of your word and far more talented than these men know. After I was injured and could no longer be a fighter pilot, I took over cadet training. Plus putting teams together ... pilots and mechanics. Would be glad to help you re-organize any teams here or elsewhere.”

Vin stared at his father in shock. _When were you injured?_

Ignoring the silent question, Micah put in, “I did notice two teams that came here for lunch. It was all about ‘me’ and ‘I did this’ when it should have been about ‘we’. Definitely need some team training here.”

“Patricia?” Vin asked quietly. “You’ll be the one hosting any meetings at the ranch or here.”

Patty’s laugh surprised them all. Grinning she said, “Sgt Tanner… I worked undercover with you, remember. I saw you out maneuver, out think, the supposedly smartest crooks in Europe. You took them down big time. So I have to agree with the Major and the other two. This is the job you have trained all your life for. Go for it.”

“Judge?” Birdman asked sharply. “Margaret! Need help to get the Judge to our Urgent Care.”

The Major opened the door at the first knock as two orderlies with a wheelchair arrived.

Jonathan barked orders and the orderlies and Travis disappeared through the open door.

“I’ll let you know, but I’m pretty sure we will be transporting him to Denver General. As for Larabee… kidnap him and put him on that diplomatic floor. The one from Dubai that have all those young men coming here to get laid. He’s hurt a lot of people over the years and sending him to jail… he’d be dead in a week. A day probably.”

Vin stared at the closing door.

It was Armstrong’s statement that blew away the others in the room. “I’m sure there are many places in a hotel this size that a man like Larabee could disappear in.”

“I can think of three offhand. Do you want him to disappear? I don’t think any of us care to go to jail for kidnapping.” Cole replied studying the man.

“Mr Cooper. Are you related to Roger Cooper of Santa Fe?”

“He’s my father.”

“Has he ever mentioned Jimmy Hamilton?”

“Not that I recall.”

Turning to look out the window again, Armstrong continued. “Jimmy Hamilton was a loud mouth braggart and a bully. He told tales about women that were untrue. One woman in particular caught his fancy and he began telling lies about how she satisfied men. It got so bad this girl couldn’t walk around campus without being hit upon by guys. Your father and I and four others started escorting her around campus, especially her night classes. We, of course got haggled at for being her men. One day when he was following her… he began explaining loudly how she had satisfied him that morning. She screamed at him to stop and when he didn’t….” Armstrong stopped abruptly then turned to the group.

“She threw her books at him as Roger and I raced across the lawn to get to them. Then she turned and walked into the street directly into a path of a semi. Police found a journal in her room detailing all the bullying Hamilton and his buddies did to her. Several of us wanted charges against Jimmy. At that time there were no laws against stalking or bullying. Nothing was done to him.”

Taking a sip of cold coffee, Armstrong continued. “At the time, your father and I were in a group study that was working on a case involving slave trade. To make a long story short, Jimmy Hamilton disappeared one night and was never heard from again.”

The two Tanners and Cole Cooper gave the man a disbelieving look. It was Patricia that picked up the ball.

“I have dual citizenship with the Netherlands and the US. A good friend of mine there has a brothel. In fact, it is in the national registry.”

Looking at her husband, Patty asked, “Could we not lease space to him? What he does with it is his own business, correct?”

“Darlin’ you are full of surprises.”

“She has a point, Vin,” Cole replied. “If you fire Larabee …he will be one pissed off dude. He might even come after you.”

Tanner held up his hands. “If I say yes to this position, I want to bring in my own computer person. Don’t want to go through the government way of interviewing everyone who thinks they are the best. And I have always thought there should be an Assistant Director of sorts. And I think Shirley Matheson should be given that position. She knows more of what is going on in that office than the Judge does.”

“JD Dunne of Team Seven is the best however he is a roommate of Buck Wilmington and anything happening in the Director’s office Buck would end up knowing about. I have someone here at the hotel I would ask. She is exceptional. Is an Army veteran and can hold her own with any wise asshole agent.”

“Oh no!” Cole barked. “You can’t take Gretchen.”

“Gretchen?” Vin questioned. “I’m talking about Emily. Red hair. Green eyes. Wears outlandish clothes. Brigitte swears by her and she has worked with me on the investigation to find Patricia.”

“Emily?”

“Margaret. Give us a picture of Emily.”

Patty laughed. “Oh, I like her.”

“Me too,” the Major said.

“I’ve been in my office too long,” Cole responded. “I don’t think I’ve met her. Is she new?”

“Been here three years. University of Illinois, Chicago. Got a Master’s in computer science from Vanderbilt.”

“Mr. Armstrong,” Vin said. “The ball is in your court.”

Before Armstrong could answer, Micah opened the office door to a sharp knock and Jonathan Bird walked in.

“Travis is enroute to the hospital by ambulance. I have been on the phone with his cardiologist. He’ll be admitted and in all probability his heart surgery will be moved up. Vin… he asked me to give you this. It is the badge used by him and three previous Western Directors. The history of it has brought him through many battles. He hopes it does the same for you.”

“I haven’t said yes yet.” Tanner answered.

“You would be bored here within a week,” Cole responded. “There is always something new, yet it is the same but with someone different. Being Western Director would mean working to gel troops like you did as a sergeant only with agents. Every security guard here, every bodyguard is a fine tuned machine. You made them that way. Time to put those talents elsewhere. Shake up those agents in the Federal Building who think you are some quiet mouse.”

“A mouse?”

Patricia lightly touched his arm and said in Dutch that she would the mistress of the hotel and the keeper of their whore. Her friend would send clients, she was sure of it.

“Guess I am overruled,” Vin said looking at Armstrong.

Pulling a small slip of paper from his breast pocket Armstrong asked Vin to raise his right hand and he swore the man into the position of Western Director of the ATF.

“I will let Shirley Matheson know that you said yes, and tell her of her new position. Do you want to hire another secretary?”

“Shirley knew you were asking me?” Vin asked in shock.

“Travis and I already made up our mind before coming here. It was convincing you that was going to be the problem. What you do to or with Larabee is up to you.”

Vin accepted the badge but refused the weapon he had given Travis. “I prefer a shoulder holster and have one I can wear.”

-=-=-=-=-

Ten minutes after Armstrong left, Vin, his Dad, Patricia, Jonathan and Cole still stood in Vin’s office. It was Margaret that brought them back to awareness.

_“Okay you guys. I have gone over all the places we could hide this dude and I have found the perfect place. Two actually.”_

“Margaret?”

The wall monitor popped up and a floor plan was brought up. The image was slowly made bigger and bigger.

_“See this corner. It is where Mrs Carmichael asked to have the big aquarium put in, so homeless kids could come and see real fish. There is a small narrow hallway that is used by the fish people. The door is off the street. But here…this odd shaped piece is actually three rooms. This one is a small bathroom with pedestal sink, toilet, and shower. Plus some shelves in the wall for towels. Here is an open area that could hold a bed or hammock. Then there is a wall kitchen. Two burner stove with small oven. Mini refrigerator, some dishes, etc.”_

“How do you get into it?” Jonathan asked.

_“Ah. That door just inside your helipad entrance goes into it. So getting food to him would be a snap. But there is another place with more room. Also on the first floor. This one is much bigger and might be better. It is where the mall’s office was going to be but then the hotel decided to be the landlord so it was never turned into anything. However, it does have a small kitchen and bathroom but not a shower or a tub.”_

“Who is your friend in Amsterdam, Patricia?”

“I don’t think you know him Vin.”

“Try me.”

“Well, I know him as Raul Sealy…”

Vin burst out laughing. “You have got to be kidding. He is still in the sex trade?”

“You know him?”

“Caesar Franco Raul Sealy. Yes I know him. He’s wanted a place in the USA for years. Well, we might just provide him one.”

“Margaret. Where is Armstrong? I need to know when this appointment is going to be announced. If he mentions it at the hospital you will bet Larabee will be here in a rage. Can we put him in the smaller one until we redo the bigger one?”

_“He is having coffee in The Other Place and talking on the phone. And may I remind you that you have not had lunch yet.”_

“Wait a minute,” Jonathan barked. “What about all those rooms in the basement where the jail cells are. Can’t they be used?”

“You have cells in the basement?” Patty questioned.

“The original building was the 1940’s Federal Building,” Vin explained. “We have jail cells in the basement along with showers and interrogation rooms. Also a firing range, a track, and a swimming pool. The pool, however, is used by residents. We also have a bomb shelter two floors below the basement and it is quite large. But that is off limits as we yearly open it for tours.”

“There must be some place that you don’t rent, lease or use,” Patricia questioned.

“Margaret?” Vin asked.

_“I am scanning floor plans and …hmmmm… I have it! Here on the second floor! My word there is a whole suite of rooms not being used. Will have visuals in a moment.”_

Jonathan, Cole and Vin walked up to the monitor and stared as a camera panned the rooms.

“Has this never been rented?” Jonathan asked.

_“It is not in the computer so the answer is no.”_

“This has to belong to one of the five residents we found in the building,” Vin said. “All of who are still living here.”

_“Mr Jacobs! He moved in with Mr Kaminski after Mrs Kaminski died. She died the year we opened. Mr Jacobs hasn’t been in there since.”_

“Are they home?” Cole asked. “If so, I’ll go up and talk with them. Tell them we have someone for Jacobs’ suite.”

_“They are home.”_

“You go talk to Armstrong, Vin. I’ll take Mrs Tanner with me. I believe the five should meet her and then we can walk through Jacobs’ suite.”

“Please call me Patricia. I need to get used to my real name, and I notice that everyone here calls my husband Vin.”

The three men looked at Vin who nodded his agreement.

-=-=-=-

Vin and Jonathan watched Patricia and Cole head for the elevators. Jonathan said Vin had better check into Brigitte’s office because Emily has been making remarks lately on how boring it was here.

“I have a feeling she is looking to go elsewhere. Better peek in there before you see Armstrong. I’ll take Jackson and a couple of others and look at this place by the fish bowl. I’d bet my bird that Larabee is here looking for you as soon as he hears you have Travis’ job.”

Taking his pilot’s advice, Vin walked the short distance to the hotel’s corporate offices. Quietly entering the small computer pool that was there he found only Brigitte, head accountant, and Emily.

Leaning against the wall just inside the door he listened as Emily lamented.

“I’m really torn, you know,” Emily moaned. “I love working here but… sometimes it is so boring. The hunt for Patricia VanDyke was really exciting but now that she is found what will I do?”

“You knew when you were hired that there would be slow days,” Brigitte answered. “No matter where you work there will be slow days.”

“I don’t know how those people in security keep from going bananas,” Emily remarked. “I mean… what could they possibly do 24 hours a day.”

“Margaret!” Tanner barked startling the women. “Please inform Gretchen that Emily will be spending the weekend up with security.”

_“On it.”_

Brigitte smiled at her boss. Emily stood up and stared at him.

“She is as beautiful as her pictures, Vin.” Brigitte said.

“Thanks…,” the owner of the hotel said.

“I hired you Emily Bronson because you were top in your class at the U of I and at Vanderbilt. If you took this job just to gain experience and then go elsewhere, I suggest you pack up now.”

Emily’s mouth feel open.

“I have resigned my position as a Federal Agent with the ATF but have been offered another position and have accepted. I am going to need a personal computer whiz…” Vin saw her eyes light up, but he continued without acknowledging her.

“My first thought was you; however, since you seem to be bored in such a short time I am going to rethink that choice. I don’t know what your plans are for the weekend but I suggest you change them. If you want to continue working here, you will spend the next 24 hours up in Security assisting the monitoring of this hotel. Then you can see why they just don’t go bananas.” Vin Tanner turned on his heel and was gone before either woman could react.

-=-=-=-=-

Gretchen Mullen watched the playback that Margaret put on her computer. Then she stood up and got the attention of the other six people working. She had Margaret play the exchange for the group.

“Emily’s good, but I don’t think in a press she could cut it. We have some background checks that need to be done as well as the monitoring of the fish bowl.” Chad said. “We’ll keep her busy. She won’t have time to pee.”

-=-=-=-

Vin walked into The Other Place and asked Andy what was left from lunch.

“Not a heck of a lot, Vin. We had a Mexican Special today. All your favorite stuff and it is gone. A sandwich and chips and dip are about all I can do.”

“How about a BLT with double bacon, some T chips and chili con quesco?”

“Coming up. You usual drink?”

“Sure.” Vin answered looking around. When he spotted Armstrong he walked over and sat down.

“Need some things clarified,” Tanner said.

Armstrong motioned his new Director to sit and then said, “Give me a minute.”

Vin looked back at Andy and held up two fingers. Andy knew that meant to bring two Dutch beers.

“Okay,” Armstrong said as he closed his laptop and Vin’s late lunch was brought in.

Arthur Armstrong looked at the two brown beer bottles. One had a glass on top.

“I don’t drink,” the head of the ATF stated firmly.

“This is non-alcoholic … special order… try it.”

“Agent Tanner…”

“I’m no longer an agent sir.”

To appease the man, Armstrong poured about an inch into the glass as Vin took a long swig.

Tanner smiled as the man gulped down what was in the glass and poured out the rest of the bottle.

“This is the best I’ve ever tasted! Where do you get it?”

“Chicago.”

“Why is it labeled Dutch beer? Best sarsaparilla I’ve tasted in years. Found a place in North Dakota but they closed years ago.”

“It’s made by a Dutchman in Chicago who doesn’t like the term sarsaparilla. So he named it Dutch’s Beer.”

Vin finished off his sandwich as Armstrong savored the sarsaparilla.

“Because of what I’ve done on missions for the President as well as what I did in the Army… I’m going to need bodyguards. Were you aware of that?”

“The President just mentioned that to me when I called to say who we had asked and that you had accepted. He said to let you go with your own men.”

“Good. Were you aware that Travis had a chauffeur?”

“A chauffeur?”

“Yes. He never drove that I know of. Someone picked him up every morning and drove him to work... drove him everywhere in fact. He also had a plane. Was it an ATF plane or his?”

“We do not supply planes for any directors.”

“Good. I’ll alert our two pilots that they are now on 24-7 standby.” Vin said as he dipped a tortilla chip into cheese sauce.

“When do you expect me to be up and running?”

“Me? Three to six months. The President … said you’d hit the ground running.”

“My computer people here can get me backgrounds of every team in the Western Division by the end of next week. But I’ll start with the State Directors and team leaders. I already know the Nevada Director is embezzling funds from his teams.”

“What? That is not possible.” Armstrong barked.

“One of their team leader’s brothers is at Lookout Mountain Ranch getting his head back together after two tours in Iraq. He comes down every couple of months to see his brother. We have talked many times. I’ll get Margaret on it, but they are not getting full pay. But the Director’s wife goes to the Caribbean every winter for two or three months.”

“Hell. My wife can’t even afford that. Bring him down any way you can … legally.”

-=-=-=-=-

Cole and Patricia sat around a highly polished mahogany table sipping tea. The fact that neither one liked tea didn’t matter. Patricia was intrigued by Mrs Carmichael and the other five gentlemen who sat with them telling stories of the early days of Denver.

After Cole looked at his watch for the third time, Patty asked Mr Jacobs about his apartment.

“I haven’t been in there for five years. Got everything out that I wanted when I moved in with Samuel. Good heavens, has it been empty all this time. Thought for sure Vin would snap it right up.”

“Vin is going to snap it up. I have some friends in Holland that visit once in a while, so I will be taking it over.” Patricia glancing at the clock she’d been looking at.

“Is that clock right?”

“Oh no, my dear, that clock stopped the day my husband died. I bet Vin is stalking the halls looking for you. After you get settled, you stop by again.”

-=-=-=-

“A lot of history in that room,” Patricia said as they walked to the elevator. “Do we have time to look at his place?”

“We do. No messages from Vin asking where you are.”

-=-=-=-

Patricia is the one who noticed the door was partially open. Cole pulled his phone and texted for backup.

Patty gently edged the door open just enough so they could hear the angry conversation inside.

“What are you doing?” a female voice asked angrily.

“Taking stuff. Nobody’s lived here for three years. They left it, I take it.” A male voice answered.

“Is that why you started dating me? So you could access to this place?”

“Baby, don’t flatter yourself. I found this place through Saul. The guy who takes care of that fish bowl. He built that false wall we got through to get into the hotel. Didn’t even know your old man worked here until now. Come on, I’m hot get those clothes off.” The man demanded.

“NO! No. I don’t know what I was thinking coming here.”

“Baby, you’ve been mine since day one. Now I’m going to fuck you whether you like it or not!”

Cole and the two security guards that had arrived pulled their weapons and much to their surprise; Patricia kicked the door open and walked inside.

“WHO THE HELL ARE? Hell, don’t tell me Saul overbooked this room again?”

Patty motioned the guards in as she walked further into the apartment and began looking in each room.

-=-=-=-=-

Downstairs, Vin had finished his lunch. Armstrong was on his way to the hospital to check on Travis, and a security guard was handing Vin his shoulder holster when they heard Patricia’s blood curdling scream.

“This loaded?” Vin asked has he slapped the Glock in his holster.

“It’s ready.”

Tanner sprinted across the Lobby just as his son and Micah came out of the Mall.

Vin glanced at his father as he pulled open a door marked [Stairs]. _Stay with my son._

-=-=-=-=-

“Read him his rights!” Cole barked as he hurried to find Mrs Tanner.

“Patricia!”

“Back here. Master bathroom. Dead body.”

Cole kicked something on the floor and then stopped to look at it.

“Patricia… did you move this?” Cole asked as she stepped back.

“No, what is it?”

Cole pulled a pen from his pocket and gently turned over the papers.

You LOSE.

You’re DEAD.

I WIN!

“Vin!” Patricia said upon seeing her husband. “Body in the shower. From the burns on his wrists I’d say he put up a fight. About 16 or 17 I’d guess.”

Tanner couldn’t help but smile. They hadn’t even been together for an hour and already were knee deep in mystery and supporting each other.

“Cole , call our favorite homicide detective. What’s the story on the other two?”

“Patricia is the one who noticed the door was partly open when we got off the elevator. She pushed it open a bit more so we could hear what they were saying. He’s a mover. Been bringing women up here for three years and has been stealing the things that were left. The girl’s father is Roger Buckley. It’s her first time up here from what we heard. The guy mentioned someone named Saul who tends the fish tank. He is the one who rents the room out for just this thing.”

Patricia continued as Cole went to check out the body and call Lieutenant Sloane.

“The male said that Saul put up a false wall behind the fish bowl so the hotel staff couldn’t see him work and it was his way into the hotel without going through security. She backed off and said no when she found out that he was stealing. Cole and I both heard him say he was taking her whether she wanted it or not.”

Vin looked up as Cole came out of the bathroom. “Know him?”

“He’s the teen that disappeared a week ago. The one that never arrived for his Air Force Academy interview. Just a guess, but I would bet the one person that wanted that slot decided to make his chances better. Some bruises on the body and I’m not a coroner but I’d say he was dead before he was hung up there.”

“Let’s go talk to the other two.” Tanner said pulling out his old-new badge and flipping it over his pocket.

Walking back out to the living room, they heard the cocky young man say, “I bet your security guards don’t make a heck of a lot of money. I can…”

“You can what?” Vin questioned as the young man stared at Vin’s badge.

“His name, believe it or not, is Tommy Lee Jones. He’s a senior at Arvada High School. From the conversation we heard, she’s an innocent. I called her dad. He’s on his way in.”

“So Tommy Lee Jones, from what my men tell me, you have been stealing from this hotel for three years. Plus you have been bringing women up for sex and not necessarily consensual.”

“I don’t have anything to say. It’s their word against mine and who believes hotel security guards anyway.” Tommy Jones huffed.

“Well, Tommy Lee Jones… I’m a Federal Agent and these men work for me.”

“Federal agent?” Tommy mumbled.

“You kill the guy in the bathroom?” Vin asked.

“Guy in the bathroom?” Tommy gasped as the bravo drained out of him.

“Agent Tanner!”

Vin turned and grinned. Looking at his watch, he asked, “What’d you do stop for lunch?”

“I’ll have you know I was planning a very quiet weekend. First one I’ve had in months.”

“So was I my friend. So was I. This is Tommy Lee Jones. He’s been sneaking in here for three years. Bringing up women. Evidently someone named Saul is renting the room for a quiet place to bring a lady. What I called you for is the body in the bathroom. And check out the papers on the floor in the master. Probably can get some good prints off them.”

“Then tell Sally the Sunday buffet is on me.”

“That might appease her. She loves the Sunday buffet here.”

-=-=-=-

“Opa… do you think my dad is okay? He was wearing a gun when he ran up the stairs.” Master Michael Tanner asked as they sat in a lounger in the lobby.

“Well, Mike,” the Major said relishing the presence of the boy. “Your dad is a Federal agent. That is even more important than a police officer.”

“It is?”

“He has to wear a gun when he is on duty. And he also wears one on his ankle. Did you notice that?”

Mike looked at his ankle. “Is that why he has to wear long pants?”

Micah Tanner laughed. He’d never thought of it that way before. “I don’t think Federal agents can wear shorts to work.”

“Oh.”

Emory appeared in front of the two Tanners. “Mike. Why don’t we take the Major upstairs and show him the neat bed that your Dad made?”

“Oh yeah Opa! Come on! My dad made a bed with horses on it.” Mike said jumping up.

“What’s up?” Micah asked into Emory’s concerned face.

In a half whisper, the answer came. “They found a body upstairs in an apartment that hasn’t been used for three years.”

-=-=-=-

“Where are we going Mr Tanner?” Patricia questioned as they stepped into an elevator.

“Thought I’d show you where we live when we stay in this place. Which in the winter is most of the time.”

“Last time you took me off somewhere I ended up pregnant.”

“And that’s a bad thing?” Vin replied with a smile.

The elevator dinged and the door opened. As they stepped out, Vin touched at panel and called Security.

“Gretchen. Contact the ranch. Tell them the Tanner family will be coming out in the morning and will be there until Sunday night.”

“Where do you want Michael?”

“Let January make that decision… he has five boys.”

“Gotcha.”

Coming up behind his wife, Vin gently put his arms around her. “This is the living room, great room, whatever they call it now.”

“You can almost see the mountains. It is beautiful Vin.”

He slowly walked her into the kitchen which had a cozy dining nook. A covered terrace with a Jacuzzi. Down a hall to a guest room and then the master bedroom.

She leaned into him as she took in the masculine room, yet it had a touch of a woman.

“Make love to me Vin.” Patricia whispered.

Vin turned her around and then they heard, “Opa! This is where my dad and mom are going to live. Isn’t it beautiful?”

“Oh hell,” Vin muttered.

Micah Tanner stopped in his tracks as he felt his son’s frustrations.

“Michael. You never did tell me about the bubble gum ice cream.”

“I didn’t like it. But they have great butter pecan ice cream.”

‘Butter pecan? I love butter pecan!” Micah said motioning Emory out with his head.

“We’d best get down there then,” Emory said picking up that they needed to leave. “It closes at 5 on Friday nights.”

_Thanks Dad._ Micah Tanner grinned. He was going to love being a dad and a grandpa.

-=-=-=-=-

07-05-2014


	2. Poisoned

“You and your dad communicated there, didn’t you?” Patty said as she began to unbuckle his shoulder holster.

“It’s in the Tanner genes,” he said. “Michael and I have it too.”

“Well, there definitely is something in your jeans that I’m interested in.”

Vin chuckled as he slipped off his holster and hung it over a chair before closing and locking the bedroom door. Turning, he stopped short and gasped.

“What is it?” Patricia asked concern in her voice.

“I know where we can put Larabee. Hell, I haven’t used it for two years but it is perfect. We can rig up a European shower in the ceiling. There is already a drain in the floor.”

“You can show me later…” she said as she proceeded to do a slow strip tease.

Vin knew he had to get her to bed or he’d come where he stood. Within seconds he stripped himself of clothes, two knives and a derringer.

“Mrs Tanner….”

“Mr Tanner … it’s been too long. Too damn long.”

-=-=-=-

“You’re right Mike. This is the creamiest, bestest Butter Pecan ice cream ever. You and me are going to make an appointment to come here every week for some of this good stuff.”

“What if we eat it all up?” Michael asked his Grandpa Micah.

“They will have to order more. We’ll tell them to special order some just for the Tanners.”

“Okay!” Mike yelped excitedly.

“Excuse me, is Vin around.”

Michael and Emory looked up to see Head of Security standing in the doorway with two police officers.

The Major got up and motioned the men out as he stepped out to talk with them. “Colt.”

“These officers need to talk to Vin. And they need permission to take the bathroom apart.”

“Have you tried his cell?” The Major asked.

“He doesn’t answer his cell. He’s turned off the security to his whole place. And he has locked the elevator. I’ve never known him to do this before.” Cole replied a worry tone to his voice.

“He’s with his wife.” Micah said. It was a simple statement and it took Cole a minute to understand.

“Shit. And I would be the one that has to break into that. These officers need permission to take the bathtub apart and Vin is the only one who can give that permission.”

“Let’s go then. We’ll take the elevator that goes up to the rooms that Michael and Emory will be staying in.”

“We still can’t get to him.”

“You can’t. I can.”

-=-=-=-

“That red light has been blinking for a long time,” Patty murmured looking at the box next to the phone.

“Someone’s looking for me.”

“Then we’d better be getting up.”

“Not sure I want to get up.”

“I think Mr Tanner… three times is enough for our first time back together in five years.”

“You do, do you?” Vin reached for her and then stopped.

_Cole’s out here with two cops. Need your permission to take apart some rooms._

“You’re dad out there.”

“Yup. Looks like duty calls. The cops want to take apart something in that apartment. Need my say so.”

-=-=-=-

“Explain why you need to take this bathroom apart.” Vin asked a third time.

“Come on Tanner! It’s just a bathtub.” One of the cops blasted.

Patricia stood in the doorway watching and surveying the large bathroom.

“This bathtub is fifty years old,” Mrs Tanner said stepping into the room. “You can’t just take a hammer to it. Its…,” she said pausing to walk around the room. “On the antique market, this style tub is going for anywhere from $15,000 to $25,000. Can your department afford to replace that? What is under it?”

“You’re kidding right? Twenty-five thousand for a bathtub?”

>beep beep> Vin pulled his phone to find an image of a similar tub at a dealer in Boulder, for a price higher than what Patricia quoted. He showed it to the two cops.

“Are you making life difficult for me, Tanner?” Detective Sloane said stepping in behind Patricia.

“This is what we have,” Patrick Sloane explained. “The dead boy is Ralph Peterson. One of two high school seniors vying for the same spot at the Air Force Academy. He disappeared last week Thursday, the same day he was due for his final interview. The other senior vying for that slot is Saul Jacobson. We have just picked him up for questioning. When we arrived he was having an argument with his mother about the emblem that wasn’t around his neck. It was quite obvious that he wasn’t aware that he wasn’t wearing it. He looked through all his pockets … anyway. Here is a picture of the two of them. You can see what we’re looking for here.”

Patricia moved in for a closer look and then reached out and took the paper from the detective’s hand. She turned to Vin and spoke in Dutch for several minutes.

“I agree. From the thickness of this pendent it would never fit under the tub.” Vin replied. “The boys were the same size. Suppose Saul pushed Ralph in here. If he was fighting for his life …. Let my wife and I demonstrate.”

Patty moved in front of Vin and they put up a mock struggle, then Patty reached back and grabbed an invisible chain and threw it into the sink.

“If your subject has a burn on the back of his neck from this chain being pulled tight and off, I’d say that is something that needs pictures taken of immediately even though it has been five days since this happened. In all probability the chain is caught in the drain.”

Tanner stepped back and placed a call to maintenance to send up a plumber and why. Thirty minutes later a blood encrusted Air Force medal was pulled from the crook of the sink.

“Could your wife work for us?” Patrick asked his friend.

“No!” Came the sharp answer.

“Heard you got appointed to something new,” Sloane said as he carefully put the chain and medal into an evidence bag.

“Far as I know it won’t be announced until Monday.” Vin said surprised his friend new about it.

“One of my team is at the hospital. Armstrong announced to a group ATF agents that Travis had asked you to take over his position.”

“Anyone have a problem with that?”

“Most were stunned. But then they don’t know the real Tanner, do they? I do. And your guards here definitely do. I think I am just going to sit back and watch. Like your haircut by the way.” Patrick said.

Vin reached up and touched his hair. He’d forgotten he’d asked Patricia to cut it for him.

“Need us for anything else?” Vin asked.

“Nope,” Patrick responded.

-=-=-=-

Using his fingerprints, Vin opened up his bondage room. Patty oohed and aahed over what was in it.

“This will be perfect. Vin, it does have a shower in the ceiling. Oh yes. A perfect place to use the man. But where will he be kept otherwise.”

“I’ll show you after he arrives.”

Stepping out of the room, Vin saw a commotion on the helipad. “Jake. What’s going on?”

“Larabee! He is pissed off like we’ve never seen him. Something about you paying to become Western ATF Director.”

“Patty, hold this door open. Jake… tell the guards to let him come in.”

Jake looked at Vin like he was insane.

“Aren’t you one of guards who asked if we would ever have a hotel whore?”

Jake Thompson’s eyes went wide. “A secret whore that no one knows about. Hell yes.”

All it took was Jake calling for help for Mr and Mrs Tanner, and Agent Chris Larabee stormed through the helipad entrance of the hotel to the open door that Patricia was holding.

“VIN! What is taking so long?” Patricia called.

Every guard watching clenched their fists as Larabee shoved Mrs Tanner aside and stormed into the room. Smiling, Patricia let the door close behind him.

“Jake! How many men are here right now that would want in on this? Can they be trusted?” Tanner asked as the four other guards and Birdman stared at the closed door.

“Working today… five, six. Hell yes, they can be trusted. Three are your Elite.”

“Okay. Get them down here if they are available. Into this room over here. Birdman… who was that terrarium guy that stopped by here a couple months ago and suggested we get rid of the fish and do a self-contained terrarium?

“I have his name in my office. And may I suggest that we hire your dad to be your personal pilot. He is licensed to fly birds, and you should be heading over to the hospital to check on Travis.”

“Actually I thought Patricia and I should go over there. I’m sure Mrs Travis could use some friendly company. Mary Travis won’t be any help to her.”

Vin walked to the helipad door and looked at the Black RAM. “Are the keys still in the truck?”

Jonathan walked up beside him saying, “Yes. He came to a blazing stop. Jumped out and started arguing with us and then saw you. We’re going to have to move that.”

Walking to the security panel by the phone, Vin called up Margaret and asked her if she could move the black truck off the helipad.

“_It is still running. The computer system is on. Where shall I park it?”_

“She can park it?” Birdman gasped wide-eyed.

“Anything that has a computer, she’s capable.”

Cole came up next to Vin and said to Margaret, “What about around the park to Dover Street. Down Dover to the second opening which is Alley Street, which is an actual alley. Hit the dead end sign and let it slide down into the culvert. Some cop will come along and notice it I’m sure.”

“And you know about this alley how?” Tanner asked.

“Because I turned right instead of left one night,” Cole answered as the RAM began to move.

The three men watched the truck move slowly around the park, pause before entering Dover Street then turn in front of a lady on the sidewalk to enter the alley. They even thought they heard Larabee yelling at her.

“Vin.”

Tanner turned to see his Dad, his wife and five security guards.

“Patricia, I need you to go to the hospital with me.”

“If someone will take me to where all our things are, I’ll be ready in ten or fifteen minutes.

“I’ll do that,” Cole said.

“Dad, Ranger said you were licensed to fly Helios.”

“I am.”

“As of right now, you are my personal chopper pilot. He said Overland Security was just a ploy to get you here.”

“Shoot… that means we can’t kill him.”

The Elite turned and looked at the Major with concern and then heard the two Tanners laugh.

“Jonathan! Show the Major your office and the flight plans to the hospital and the ranch. The rest of you come with me.”

-=-=-=-

Patty looked at all the clothes that lay on the second bedroom of the loft.

“Where are all this from?” She asked picking up a dress in a color she loved.

“Margaret?” Cole asked looking up.

“_When the Jeanne Shop learned she was Patricia VanDyke she called Sandy who sent Consuela up here to get her sizes. Sandy and Jeannie put together several combinations of dresses, slacks, shirts, jeans …you know.”_

“But… I don’t have funds for these…”

“_They are gifts to Mrs Tanner whom Vin has looked for, for many months. The Jeanne Shop specializes in women’s clothes and is very popular with all the ladies who stay here. May I suggest the blue dress you just held up and the blue sandals on the chair that match?”_

-=-=-=-

“The room where he is now is a bondage room. Some of you know what that is, explain it to the others later. This is where he will live when not being used. Need all these walls soundproofed. The cheapest and fastest way you can do it. Check through the cupboards and take out any glass items he could use as a weapon. Get some kind of a bed in this area… maybe even a Murphy bed would work. Some chairs. Some bookshelves. The terrarium is made of bullet proof glass. It needs to be painted with some kind a mural that can’t be seen through and then coated so the sun doesn’t peel it. That door needs to be a wall. The only door is the one we came in and it needs to be fingerprint entry. Any questions.”

“What about the carpet? Looks the fish guy spilled a lot of water in here.” One elite guard offered.

“I’m thinking a concave piece of wood, ceiling to floor around this whole thing. So no one can see into this area.” Offered another.

“He’s going to be living here… his jail, right. So make it comfortable but not too comfortable and food will be brought in?”

“I’ll talk to Jersey about the food when I get back. But I think he could make his own breakfast… let me talk to Patricia, she’s had experience with captives. Right now I have to get to the hospital … and if you haven’t heard it yet, I’m the new Western ATF Director.”

The guards stared and then laughed. “You have Travis’ position and more.”

“Directors of Montana, Wyoming, Nevada, answer to me and then Director Armstrong in Washington.”

-=-=-=-

“Okay,” The Major said as he walked out of Birdman’s office with a roll of paper in his hand. “I called in the flight plan and…” Micah followed his son’s eyes to a most beautiful blonde woman in a flowing blue dress.

_We are going to need twenty men around her!_

Vin broke his gaze and looked at his father. “She can take care of herself, Dad. Even in a dress… she is lethal.”

-=-=-=-

The small Denver West chopper landed next to the hospital’s ER landing pad.

“Jonathan showed me the remote and how it works,” Micah Tanner said as the three disembarked. “I’ll go as far as the lobby. Want to know where you are going, and then will hang out near the bird.”

Vin looked around the parking lot and noticed several familiar vehicles. “Looks like there are a number of ATF agents here. If Travis is in ICU, they will be hanging out in the waiting room down here.”

Looking at Patricia, Vin grinned. “Any one makes a pass at you, don’t kill them… okay.”

“Why Mr Tanner,” Patty laughed, “you take all the fun out of it.”

-=-=-=-

The noise level in the waiting room was louder that it should be for a hospital. Patricia walked next to Vin as he walked up to the group.

“GENTLMEN! This is a hospital not a bar!” Tanner growled fiercely.

“Well, Larabee’s second in command. It’s about time you showed up Tanner.” Someone in the group blasted.

But it was Buck Wilmington who Vin saw spring to his feet. Vin whispered something to Patricia in Dutch about the approaching lady’s man. So she was prepared when Buck was suddenly in front of her.

“Well, well, what brings a beautiful lady like you to a place like this? Is she a new pilot for Denver West? Yes, ma’am, I will be glad to show you all the sights of Denver….” Buck said as he reached out to touch her.

To everyone’s disbelief, except Vin’s, Patricia grabbed his arm, spun around and threw Wilmington over her head to the floor. Kneeling on his chest, she said into his startled face, “Next time you approach a woman like that, you had better make sure the lady is single and not married to a sniper.”

“M-Married? Junior’s married?” Buck mumbled staring up into Tanner’s grinning face.

Offering a hand to his wife Vin asked, “Has Armstrong been here? Did he tell you about the new Director?”

“Some Fed who is a decorated Army man. Big deal. Probably doesn’t know anything about the ATF.” Team Leader Sealy blasted as he helped Buck up.

Behind the group a nurse approached the Major who pointed out his son to her.

“Excuse me, Director Tanner,” a nurse said behind Vin.

Tanner watched his fellow agents go into shocked expressions as he turned to answer.

“Yes ma’am.”

The nurse was familiar with Vin and also showed stark surprised, but she recovered quickly. “Travis is conscious and is asking for you.”

“We just arrived. We’re on our way up now.” Vin said as he held out a hand which Patricia took.

Upstairs, Vin introduced his wife to Evie and Mary Travis, then left to go into ICU.

-=-=-=

Downstairs a shocked group of agents stared at the elevator. It was Major Tanner who broke the silence.

“Wilmington! Where is your illustrious leader, Chris Larabee?” The Major questioned.

Buck looked around noticing for the first time that Chris wasn’t there.

“He was here, but he took off after Armstrong told us who the new Director was going to be,” Team Leader One said.

“It appears that Larabee is the only one who heard who that was. Be prepared, gentlemen,” Micah said with a smile. “It is Travis who asked that Vin be appointed to his position. And Armstrong and the President agreed with that decision. But he is not only the Colorado Director … he is the Western Director. That means the Directors of Montana… Wyoming… Nevada… answer to him before they can go to Armstrong.” With that said, the retired Navy man walked out the door.

“Anyone hear from Chris?” Buck asked looking around.

-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee spun around and stared at the walls. He was in two rooms that blended together yet were separate. He looked for the door he’d come through but all he found were solid black walls, and from their feel they were padded and probably soundproof.

Slowly moving into the second room Larabee was aghast to see a kneeling bench, rings in the wall and drawers of sex paraphernalia.

“SHIT! NO! It’s a bondage room.” Chris yelped doing a quick turn.

As he turned he thought he saw a light and moved quickly toward it, only to discover it was a mini-bathroom with the light reflecting off the mirror.

“Okay. Someone was out there when I raced in here. So all I have to do… but why haven’t they opened the door? That girl, Dr Birdman and Vin… VIN was out there in the hall! Okay Tanner what is going on here?”

_VIN! Get me out of here! VIN!_

Looking at his watch Chris realized a good fifteen minutes or more had passed and the door wasn’t going to be opened. He was trapped… but why?”

-=-=-=-=-=-

In the elevator, going back down to the lobby, Patricia said quietly, “Those men aren’t ready for you. They have no clue who you really are or what you are capable of.”

“Darlin’, they are about to find out that their soft-spoken, jokester sniper carries a big stick. A very big stick,” Vin responded as the elevator door opened.

Taking his wife’s hand, he walked to the edge of the group and again said, “Gentlemen!”

The group of ATF agents fell silent.

“Now … I AM the new Western Director of the ATF. If you don’t already know this … I also own Denver West…” Vin watched the reaction of disbelief.

“And I own Lookout Mountain Ranch…in fact, I own Lookout Mountain. Now … I want each team leader to assign one member of their team to stay with Travis. One should be a paramedic. I want to know who visits Travis. Want to know who the nurse or nurses are. I am on my way to his office. He gave me some information that needs to be checked out. It appears he’s been poisoned … and not just today. It’s been over a long period of time.”

Paramedic from Team Three said, “He orders through Murray, the security guard at the front desk. A lot of us do. But Travis is a pretty regular customer.”

“If we don’t have time to go to The Other Place, we order from Subway on Dover Street … at least they come wrapped from Subway…” someone said.

JD looked around and blurt out, “Subway doesn’t deliver. Buck and I called them once.”

“Who do you give your orders to?” Patricia asked.

“Murray.” Several answered.

“So you really have no idea where he orders them from?” Tanner questioned.

“Hell… we don’t.”

Vin turned to his wife and began speaking in Dutch.

“Good idea,” Patricia answered. “I’ll go talk to the front desk.”

As she walked away, Vin quietly explained, “Her name is Patricia VanDyke Tanner. We were married five years ago. We have a four and half year old son named Michael. How we met and were married cannot be explained as it involves a top secret mission involving the Dutch and US Army. They arrived today.”

“She is checking on something for me. I want every agent who has ordered a sub through Murray to get his blood tested for the same poison that has felled Travis. Without letting Murray know, I need you to contact any agent that has ordered through him to also come to the hospital and have a blood test.”

Josiah and Buck glanced at each other with concerned faces. ‘Siah said, “Jefferson has been sick for a couple of days. He had a real row with Murray last week.”

“Okay. You and Jerry go pick him up and bring him to the ER. Tell them you think he’s been poisoned the same as Travis.”

“Vin,” Patty said quietly. “They are to go through the Emergency Room. I just spoke to the doctor in charge. Someone named Jefferson was admitted an hour ago.”

“Nathan leave already?” Tanner asked looking around. “He had a wedding this weekend.”

“Mr Jackson left straight from work Mr Tanner,” Ezra replied curtly. “Are you sure we ALL need to have…’

“YES Ezra … that includes you.” Vin answered. He knew Ezra was pissed off about not knowing what kind of a land owner Tanner really was.

“Georgie! I want you to be the ATF paramedic in charge here.”

“Me?”

“You are paramedic and a nurse. You are capable. I want to know what agents have been poisoned and how serious they are. I want to know whether they need to be hospitalized or not.”

“Bucklin. You are down two agents, but I want JD on his laptop checking any places Murray could get subs with a short walking distance of the Federal Building. That includes those sidewalk vendors.”

“’Siah are you at the mission this week?”

“No. What do you need?”

“I want to know who Murray hangs out with. Who might be involved with him? Need a profile on a man who sprinkles arsenic on food to get even with men he knows.”

“Ezra! You are in on this too. Scratch your plans for the weekend. I want to know how and where he could order arsenic in the quantity he would need. It is not an over the counter item.”

Patricia bit the inside of her lip to keep from laughing at the face the short man in the green suit made.

“Now, put this number in your phone. This number will always know where I am.”

-=-=-=-=-=

The Tanners were airborne on the way to the Federal Building when Cole Cooper called to say he’d received the Fire Marshal’s report. The room behind the fish bowl was unsafe. In fact it was the hotel’s most vulnerable point. They had already devised a plan to let Larabee out and direct him to where his truck was parked. Not telling him it went into a ditch. Cole was putting in a construction order to put in a solid wall with an outside door to the fish bowl terrarium.

Vin told Cole to call Whitehorse to be on the lookout for the blonde. Whitehorse found a 1940’s cabin up beyond the miner’s cabin. It has electricity but not much else. Vin said the team leader needed to be isolated away from people. Plus cell phones don’t work well up there.

Micah asked where the best place to land was and Vin told his father to just drop them on the roof’s helipad. Then go to the hotel. As he was calling up some Federal marshals that also work as hotel security.

-=-=-=-=-

“Jackson! I need four of our Federal Marshals at the helipad in five minutes! Something big is going down and I can’t trust the security of the Federal Building. Make sure they have ID, weapons and evidence bags. Tell Samson he may have prisoners coming in. Also have the paddy wagon brought over.”

“The old paddy wagon we had modernized?”

“That’s the one.”

-=-=-=-=-

Chris Larabee had been in the bondage room for over an hour when the door suddenly opened.

“We can put that stuff in here. This room is barely used any…. What the hell you doing in here Larabee?” Cole Cooper barked angrily.

“About damn time someone got me out of here. Where’s Tanner?” Chris blasted blinking hard at the bright sunshine that streaked in from the doors to the helipad.

“He and his wife left hours ago. What are you doing in there?”

Ignoring the question, Larabee stared out the door to where he’d left his truck. “WHERE THE HELL IS MY TRUCK?”

“You parked it in the middle of our helipad. It’s been moved to Dover Street. That first street around the circle.”

“You tell Tanner he and I have to talk.” Chris growled turning to face Hammer.

“Director Tanner is extremely busy…”

“Director Tanner? Do you seriously believe that? He’s not capable of much and certainly not…” Larabee blasted back.

“Vin Tanner is the owner of the building you are standing in…. And the restaurant you come to for lunch every day. Also the mountain you complain about. That outsider that bought the mountain is your sniper. Who has now taken over Orin Travis’ job, at the request of Orin Travis. I suggest you find your truck and get in contact with your team.”

Chris gawked at the man. He heard what was said but he couldn’t believe what he heard. He spun around, pushed opened the doors and sprinted towards Dover Street.

“Where do you think he’ll go?”

Cole grinned. “I don’t think he’ll look up the team. I think he’ll head home, mount up and investigate Lookout Mountain. Alert Whitehorse. His sex toy is coming right at him.”

-=-=-=-=-

Seconds after Chris Larabee sprinted around the traffic circle Major Tanner landed on the hotel’s helipad.

Three minutes later four men in black, weapons on their legs and hips wearing vests that said Federal Marshal were out the same door running toward the bird that was waiting for them.

“What’s happening, Major?” One asked.

“Judge Travis has been poisoned and several others too. Looks like Federal Building security are the bad guys. Vin is waiting for you on the roof.”

-=-=-=-=

In the elevator Vin introduced Patricia to the four. He also explained that she was a martial arts expert and could take care of herself. Vin explained that the secretary should have left by now but hasn’t, and the phones go into voice mail.

“Whoever we find in Travis’ office will be arrested and transported in our Paddy wagon to Samson. Depending on what we find, I may put a guard on the office 24 and 7 until we can get through everything that is there. Questions?”

“You expect building security to be involved?”

“I do.”

The elevator stopped, the doors slide open. Vin hit [Door Open] and nodded to Patricia who stepped out first.

“Clear,” she whispered.

Noiselessly they followed Tanner down to Travis’ office. Approaching the half open door, they saw Shirley Matheson bound and gagged at her desk.

The four men stepped back. They knew this sight rankled their boss. Vin used fingers to get from Shirley how many men with in the office, then he motioned one to stay at the door. Moving into the outer office, Vin lifted his wife over the desk to aid Shirley, then with a nod of his head to the other three they approached the huge double doors of Travis’ office that were standing wide open.

Tanner stopped in the doorway, his gun resting in the crook his arm and listened to the three security guards who were oblivious to his presence.

“I tell you it has to be in here! I saw him with the folder. He said he had proof that we were taking evidence and selling it off. He even gave me a figure of what the stuff we’ve taken was worth.”

“You gentlemen having a party here?” Tanner said in his normal voice.

The three guards whirled around as they reached for their weapons.

“I wouldn’t draw that Kramer, unless you want to die here!” Tanner barked.

“Read ‘em their rights… breaking and entering… destroying government property, assault of a female Federal employee,” Vin said as his three Marshals moved around to begin the process.

“We’ll be out of there by midnight Tanner. You have no jurisdiction over us. You’re just a damn sniper.” Kramer responded angrily.

“I got news for you Kramer, I am Judge Travis’ replacement. Not only am I the Colorado ATF Director but I am also the Western Director over Montana, Wyoming and Nevada.”

Stan Kramer’s mouth dropped open as his arms were brought behind him and handcuffed.

“Is your group also poisoning Travis?” Vin asked quietly.

“Poison Travis?”

“Travis is in ICU at Denver General fighting for his life. Arsenic poisoning. Two other ATF agents and an FBI man are in the ER with the same thing. All have eaten the Subs your man Murray gets for them.”

“Murray gets Subs for the whole damn building. He ….” Kramer stopped in mid-sentence and looked at one of the other men in the room.

“It’s that sub shop you go to Bruce.”

“Yeah, it’s a little shop that went into where the candle place was. Just two steps from our front door. Murray takes the orders, calls them in, and zips out to pick them up. We all have an envelope we put money in and he pays for it with that.”

“Does it have a name?”

“The Sub Shop.”

Vin put a hand to his ear saying, “Margaret. Need information on the Sub Shop next to the Federal Building. The Federal Building I’m in… not the one you’re in. Need Birdman here. Have a woman that’s been assaulted. Need Herman here to repair two huge ten foot doors that also need new double cross over locks. Any more report to the ER? Good.”

“Frankie…,“ Vin said looking at one of the Marshals. “Do you have the backpack?”

“Ah…” Frank Monroe mumbled before stepping back to the broken door and calling to Joey Marshall who tossed him said backpack.

“Chain them together. Then I want you and Joey to take them down to the paddy wagon. Do either of you know Murray?” Vin asked.

“I do, Vin,” Joey answered. “And I know for a fact the subs from that little place are only three dollars.”

“THREE DOLLARS?” Kramer blasted loudly. “We pay Murray six dollars. That shitting thief is pocketing three bucks off each sub. No wonder he could afford that new car!”

Tanner burst out laughing. “Some security guards you are.”

“Joey, if Murray is down there. Detain him. Cuff him to the railing until I get there.”

“Yes sir.”

-=-=-=-

Herman and his crew were arguing with two security guards when the elevator doors opened.

Joey Marshal sprinted to the group pulling cuffs as he went.

“Murray! You’re under arrest.” Joey barked cuffing the man to the railing around the security desk.

“WHAT THE HELL YOU DOING? YOU GOT NO AUTHORITY HERE!”

“Herman. Vin is waiting for you upstairs. Fourteenth floor, turn left off the elevator.”

-=-=-=-

“Shirley.” Vin said quietly kneeling in front of the Director’s secretary.

Shirley Matheson stared into the beautiful blue eyes of Agent Vin Tanner. Orin had told her this morning that Vin was his choice to replace him and the President of the United States and the ATF Director in Washington agreed.

“I am so pissed off at those men for breaking those doors… I’d like to kick them off the roof!” Shirley grounded out angrily.

Tanner laughed and then asked, “Did they hurt you?

“My pride, mostly. I was just closing up when they burst in, grabbed me and tied me to the chair. I am so glad you arrived. I was afraid I’d be here all weekend.”

Vin looked at Jonathan, who said, “She has some bruises on her arms and wrists. Nothing that involves a trip to the ER.”

Standing, Vin turned to the two Marshals still with him. “Brandy. You stay here until Herman is done and another guard arrives. Jeff, you’re going with me to take on Murray.”

Vin stepped away from the group around Shirley’s desk. Looking into the mess in his new office he pulled his phone as Herman and the two men with him entered the outer office.

“Jackson! Need 24 hour guards on Travis’.. my new office! Also need our forensics team here. Have arrested three Federal Building security guards for ransacking, breaking and entering, and destroy government property. Fingerprint the door and the lock that Herman will be taking off. Need a team of paper hangers… portable scanners. Want every piece of paper in this office scanned into Margaret. Anyone that doesn’t have a viable excuse. Call them in.”

Shirley grinned as she heard her new boss barking orders. Reaching for the phone, she programmed in a new message saying they had reached ‘Director Vin Tanner’s office, the new Western ATF Director.’ Shirley had a feeling things were going to be hopping around here now.

-=-=-=-=-

Jonathan Birdman, Vin and Patricia Tanner and one US Marshal stepped out of the elevator and viewed the scene before them.

“Too busy here,” Jonathan remarked, “For him to sprinkle it on the subs. Has to be done at the sub shop.”

“Vin,” Patricia offered. “It’s possible Murray gave something to the sub shop telling them to sprinkle it on certain subs.”

“We also have to get into his cash drawer,” Jeff said.

“I can do that,” Patricia replied. “If Vin still has the thing I gave him in the Army. Do you have your key chain with you Mr Tanner?”

Vin pulled his key chain out looking at the three things attached to the ring.

“You still have it,” she replied with a smile.

“Darlin’, you gave it to me. What’s it for?”

“IF you know how to use it, it will get you into more any lock.”

“First, we go next door to the Sub Shop,” Vin said. “Need a bit more evidence to confront Murray with.”

-=-=-=-

Walking into the Sub Shop, Vin was greeted in rapid fire Spanish by the owner Tony Gonzales. In short order, Vin and Jonathan were in the back kitchen area with Tony as Vin explained what they were looking for.

“Oh sure! Murray brings me a new sprinkles can every couple of months with the names of who wants them on their subs. I don’t know what the stuff is. Looks like white sugar to me and the same name isn’t always on the next one that is brought in.”

“Jonathan, see if you can get Murray’s label off. I’ll see if Jeff has an evidence bag.”

As Dr Birdman put on a pair of latex gloves, Vin stepped around the corner to get two evidence bags from his Federal agent.

“And Vin… Joey’s getting a crowd around him,” Jeff said nodding toward the front of the Federal Building.

Looking where Joey pointed, Vin swore in Kiowa. “Bring Patty around here and go help him. Anyone who asks… he was arrested by order of the ATF Director. We’ll be there in a few.”

As Vin let his wife into the kitchen area, he heard Jonathan swearing behind him.

Tanner watched his friend gingerly unwrapped the label from the arsenic canister. He watched Tony and then rushed to the man’s side as Tony collapsed in a heap on the floor.

It took Vin a good five minutes for Tony to understand that he was not going to be arrested for poisoning people. In the meantime, Jonathan sent a before and after image to Margaret telling her to go through the Federal Building security tapes to see if they showed Murray bringing this in.

-=-=-=-=-

Two sharp whistles brought the crowd of twenty around Joey and Jeff to a standstill.

Tanner said hello to the second security guard at the desk and asked which drawer was Murray’s. The guard explained that only Murray had a key and everyone wondered why he needed a locked drawer. Vin asked permission for his wife to unlock the drawer and as she pulled it open the guard gasped.

“IT’S FULL OF MONEY!”

“Joey. Do you have more evidence bags? I want everything in this drawer in it.” Vin directed as Murray began shouting obscenities.

As Joey moved in and Patricia moved out, Vin rapped on the counter and said, “How many of you have ordered subs through Murray?”

“More than half,” Patricia said.

Vin went on to explain just what Murray was being arrested for and how he did it. He also suggested that anyone who ordered a sub through him and had a row with him had better report to Denver General ER for a blood test.

“And here I thought this was going to be a quiet weekend,” someone in a suit said.

“What’s your kick in all this Tanner? Shouldn’t Larabee be making this arrest?”

It was Patricia who stepped away from the counter and said, “In case you haven’t heard about it yet. Agent Tanner is now Director Tanner. At the request of Orin Travis, the President has appointed Vin as the Western ATF Director.”

Before anyone could respond two more Marshals burst into the lobby. “VIN!”

The bystanders evaporated to the walls in a matter of seconds.

“Travis has taken a turn for the worst. Your dad is landing on the roof. Two more ATF agents have been admitted to the hospital. Also a secretary from the secretary’s pool.”

Patricia spun around and stared at Murray. Slowly she stalked toward him. The man who minutes ago was arrogant, now tried to back away but had nowhere to go.

Vin turned when he noticed the place going quiet.

“Patricia!” Vin barked, holding back a smile. “You can’t use Dutch Army Intelligence tactics here.”

She turned back to him pouting. “You’re taking all my fun away, Mr Tanner.”

“Well, I’d like to keep you around a while, Mrs Tanner. And so would our son. Dad’s on the roof. Let’s go.”

“Booker! Jonathan and Jeff will explain. That man… goes to Samson. Attempted murder of Federal agents. Birdman has the evidence. Joey. Come with us.”

-=-=-=-=-

Tanner motioned Joey into the copilot’s seat as he climbed in next to his wife. Strapping in, he closed his eyes for a few seconds before saying, “I’ll never complain about a slow morning again. What time is it anyway?”

Joey wrote a quick note to the Major who followed Joey’s directions to a long way to the hospital as Vin took a quick power nap.

_Vin. We’re here._

Vin sat up and looked around. “Dad. I need you to stay with the bird. Joey, I want you to stick with Patricia. That means if she has to go to the john, you check it out first and you guard the door until she is out.”

“Are you spoiling my fun again?”

“I am.”

“I think you need a bodyguard too Vin,” Joey said as he opened the door.

“I think I see one coming now,” the Major ventured.

Vin looked up to see Michael Whitehorse striding toward the bird with a Mare’s leg on his hip, wearing a Red Feather Corporation Security uniform.

“Whitehorse? What the hell is he doing here?”

Micah Tanner helped his daughter-in-law out of the bird just as Whitehorse stopped in front of Vin.

In Kiowa, Comanche and Texas slang, Whitehorse explained that Cole and Beau felt that Tanner needed a bodyguard. One that knew Vin, had soldiered with him and was a friend.

“What about your toy?”

“Best gift I’ve ever gotten Bro. He is tucked away safe and sound. No worries there. Got some people inside including Armstrong and news media. Armstrong would like to announce your appointment. Cole filled me in on what happened at the Federal Building, and I briefed Armstrong with just enough to want to know more.”

“Okay.” Vin said tightly. “Joey…”

“Like glue, sir.”

“Where’s the media and where’s Armstrong?”

“Media’s in the lobby. Armstrong upstairs.”

“Let’s go through the ER. Want to talk to the doc there.”

-==-=-=-=

Vin talked to Dr Stone for twenty minutes, getting the names of every Federal employee that had tested positive for arsenic poisoning.

“Once I have a press conference you may be getting more. Could you give me the symptoms?”

“Of these that came through, any critical?”

Dr Stone smiled at Vin. She still could not believe that he was going to be Travis’ replacement yet here he stood all serious and strong.

“Agent Jefferson, plus Judge Travis are the only two that are critical. We have admitted six others for immediate treatment. Time is in there favor but…”

“But you never know, thanks doc.” Vin said turning. Then he stopped.

“Dr Stone. I’d like you to meet my wife… Patricia VanDyke Tanner. Hopefully we won’t be here too often with our five year old son.”

Elizabeth Stone was shocked at the introduction and it showed on her face.

Patricia smiled and shook the doctor’s hand. “He hasn’t been hiding me, doctor. I have dual Dutch – American citizenship. Have had some issues in the Netherlands that had to be worked out.”

-=-=-=-

The elevator opened to a solemn row of agents leaning against the walls.

“I’ll find Mrs Travis,” Patty said and headed off with Joey close behind.

“Joey’s not going to be able to keep up with her,” Whitehorse chuckled.

“Okay, Tonto, let’s go.”

-=-=-=-

Several agents looked up as Tanner walked down the hall toward Intensive Care. They noticed his shoulder holster when his unbuttoned jacket flapped open. They noticed his sniper zone…a man on a mission. Lastly they took in the tanned man with long black hair that hung halfway down his back. Stride for stride he matched Tanner. The man reeked ‘bodyguard.’

Someone mumbled, “I’d hate to mess with either one of those, let alone both.”

“Tanner’s the new director. He knows us. Knows what we’re about.”

“At least they didn’t appoint some Washington pantywaist.”

-=-=-=-=-=-

Vin saw Joey standing guard at the family waiting room and then pushed open the double ICU doors disappearing behind them.

A short argument ensued when Whitehorse followed him in. Vin assured the nurse that only he was going in to see Travis, then questioned her on his condition and the prognosis.

“The Judge is as stubborn as you are,” the nurse said. “I think he’s waiting for a report from you. Number three.”

Vin Tanner stepped inside the small ICU cubicle and stopped. He’d been a patient here three times in the last five years. Three times too many. Hopefully not again.

Moving silently to the bed, he bent low and whispered, “Judge.”

Orin Travis opened his eyes. Looking straight into the blue eyes of the man he’d asked to be appointed he saw he had not made a mistake. The sniper was all business.

“I arrested Ralph Murray thirty minutes ago. He is the one who has been poisoning everyone. He has also been charging double the price of the subs and keeping it for himself. Senor Gonzales, owner of the shop, fainted when Dr Birdman peeled the label of the special canister that Murray had given him for certain sandwiches. Luckily neither he nor any of his workers tasted the stuff. I also arrested three Federal security guards. The ones you were investigating. We found them ransacking your office.”

“Knew …you… were… capable.” Orin rasped. “The …Pres..i…dent….said …you…would… hit …the… ground… running.”

Vin laughed. “How long have you known my connection to Army Intelligence?”

“Found… out… last…year.”

“Anything else you want me to do?”

“Retire… Chris… Larabee.”

“Chris is missing. Buck found his horse standing in front of the barn saddled and ready. Whiskey all over the kitchen counter. Not sure if he is passed out somewhere or what. They couldn’t find him in the house or the barn.”

“Dogs….”

“If he doesn’t show up by morning. We’ll get Dingly’s hounds.”

“You… good man…Vin. Do it… your…way.”

“Yes sir.”

“Vin. Time’s up,” a nurse said softly.

“Judge… anything else you want me to take care of?”

“Evie… she…has sister… in Chicago.”

“I’ll take care of it,” Vin answered as Orin Travis closed his eyes.

Outside the cubicle, Nurse Sandy said, “I think he was hanging on just for you.”

Vin turned to leave when the flat line alarm started sounding.

“I’ll get Mrs Travis. Whitehorse. Outside the door. Only doctors come in.”

“Yes sir.”

-=-=-=-=-

The men and women of the ATF watched the Native American stand at parade rest outside the ICU double doors, as Tanner walked briskly to the Family Waiting Room. Seconds later he reappeared with Mrs Travis on his arm going back into Intensive Care.

Vin stood inside the cubicle with his back to the closed door as Evie Travis said goodbye to her husband of forty years.

“He so loved his job. I wanted him to retire years ago but it was in his blood,” the widow said turning to face Vin.

“His funeral arrangements are in a file at home. He put them together when he started feeling poorly.”

“He asked me to help you get settled with your sister…”

“Well, she is going to have to make that decision,” Mrs Travis stated firmly. “I am not moving to that awful dirty city. This has been my home for thirty years and this is where our only grandson lives. I may need help finding a smaller place and moving, but it will not be to Chicago.”

“I have to talk the agents out there. Would you like more time here?”

“Thank you, yes.”

-=-=-=-

Solemnly walking out of ICU Vin glanced to his wife who was talking with Mary Travis and then made a roundup motion which his hand that all ATF agents recognized.

Federal agents moved off walls and out of chairs and followed their new Director down to a conference room Vin hoped was vacant.

As the agents filed into the room, Vin stepped back and caught his wife’s attention gesturing her to come also.

No one said a word as they settled into chairs or leaned against the walls. Eyebrows rose when the blonde in the blue dress joined them, closed the door and then leaned against it.

Vin Tanner looked into the faces of the men he’d worked alongside for the last five years. Quietly he said, “Judge Orin Travis passed away ten minutes ago of acute arsenic poisoning.”

“What?”

“Arsenic?”

“How?”

Raising his left hand Vin quieted the group.

“I was only sworn into this office three hours ago and have already done a month’s work. I won’t ever complain about a slow morning again.”

Several agents laughed because they’d been with Vin when he said it.

“About an hour ago, Ralph Murray was arrested for attempted murder, which now will be premeditated murder of Judge Orin Travis. Agent Jefferson has also been admitted here and is in ICU with arsenic poisoning. Several other agents and a pool secretary are being treated. It appears that Murray found a way to get to people that disagreed with him or had arguments with him. Also, in case you weren’t aware, The Sub Shop only charges $3 for their six inch subs, and $6 for the footlongs.”

The ripple of anger that went through the agents was fierce.

“Also this morning, I discovered who has been stealing evidence from the ATF and FBI evidence lockers. Those three Federal Building security guards were arrested as they ransacked Travis’ office looking for the evidence he had on them.”

Vin turned to his wife and spoke briefly in Dutch to her. Her answer told him Mary Travis wasn’t going to be any help at all. She also told him as she watched eyebrows being raised in her direction that her husband had best introduce her.

“Yes ma’am,” Vin said with a chuckle.

“Gentlemen… I’d like you to meet my wife…. Patricia VanDyke Tanner. Five years ago, just before I was hired by the ATF …. Our President loaned me out to the Dutch Army for an undercover mission of which I cannot explain. Patricia was an officer in Dutch Army Intelligence. If any of you were at the hospital earlier, you know she can take care of herself.”

Agent Brody laughed outright. “Hell, she took Wilmington to the floor so fast. He is never going to live that down.”

“Patricia has just told me that Mary Travis will be no help in assisting Evie Travis. She is interested in a story. Most of the cases you are working on, are temporarily on hold until after Travis’ funeral. But I’d like one team to volunteer to guard and protect the little sub shop. I don’t want to see the Gonzales family go down the tubes here because of a vicious security guard.”

Agent Brody raised his hand. “We can do that, Vin. Most all of us live in town.”

Tanner pulled his hotel phone and dialed up Margaret. “Margaret. I’m in a conference room at Denver General. Fourth floor, west side. Monitor on the west wall.”

The agents looked at each other with quizzical faces wondering what the hell Tanner was doing when suddenly the monitor on the wall booted up.

“Good girl,” they heard their new Director say.

“Put up the image of the container we found on the shelf at the sub shop, and of Birdman carefully taking off the label that Murray had put on.”

Several agents mumbled they had seen that container and Senor Gonzales said it was a special spice that was to be put on only certain subs.

Gasps went around the room as they watched Dr Birdman carefully cut and peel off the label to reveal the poison label underneath. The video also showed Gonzales collapsing.

“Margaret, put up our 800 number please.”

Several agents looked at Vin and then back at the number.

“Put this number in your phones, and pass it to your other team members. I can always be reached through this number. Margaret is an artificial intelligence computer. She is awake 24 hours a day. She is the computer system that runs Denver West and Lookout Mountain Ranch, both of which I own.”

Vin watched the shocked, disbelief pass through the faces of the men in front of him.

“_Vin. I have a Skype call coming through from Colonel Hewlette at West Point. He said it was urgent.”_

Tanner did a quick glance around the room to see who was really there before telling Margaret to put the call through.

“_Vin.”_

“Sir. What can I do for you this afternoon?” Vin asked though he already knew what was coming since Frank Gonzales Jr was a second year cadet at West Point.

“_We are getting bombarded by the media regarding the Gonzales family and what they have done. Could you explain?”_

“I’ll be doing a news conference shortly; however the Gonzales family is an innocent victim here. Frank’s family runs a little sub shop that caters to the downtown lunch crowd. A Federal Building security guard found a way to get rid of people that annoyed him by asking Frank’s father who runs the shop, to put a little extra spice on certain subs. This security guard was also charging double the price and keeping the extra cash for himself. That they have gotten to you already tells me I need to put them into protective custody. Has Frank’s squad done the night time obstacle course yet?”

ATF agents watched the Colonel smile broadly.

“_They have not. Good suggestion Capt Tanner. Good luck on your new job.”_

“Thank you, sir.”

As soon as the Colonel disappeared, Vin barked, “Margaret! Put Jackson on.”

The men in the conference room stared up at the man in a three-piece business suit. They’d seen him in the hotel many times.

“_We’re ahead of you bossman. I just had Chambers and two others pick up the Gonzales family. Now they are on their way to the Sub Shop. I told Frank Sr to close up until this uproar is over. Beau is opening up one of the bigger guest houses at the ranch for them. When you do your news conference, be sure to inform the news peeps that you are an educated man. And Colonel Hewlette said it was okay to mention Army Intelligence.”_

“Is Spider working out?”

“_You sure that guy was a Ranger?”_

“He was. He helped to raise five brothers, and he will defend Michael to the death if necessary.”

“_Dutch Interpol called. They are working on your request.”_

“Thank you. After the news conference I’ll be checking Travis’ office and then Patricia and will be back at the hotel.”

-=-=-=-=-

“Brody,” Vin started as they left the conference room.

“We’re switched to Mrs Travis, right? I texted Darlene. She has this weekend free and will meet us at their condo.”

“VIN!” Whitehorse barked as they came back toward ICU. “Got a problem here. Travis arranged to be cremated and Mrs Travis says no.”

Director Tanner walked up to the man who was arguing with Evie Travis.

“Dykehouse.”

The man whirled around and mumbled, “Oh shit.”

“There is absolute no reason why the cremation can’t wait until after his funeral, is there?”

“He prearranged….”

“Dwayne… this man was the Director of the ATF. He was Chief of Police in Denver for how many years and before that a top notch lawyer. This is not going to be a puny funeral. I would hate to have the honor guard come and pick up the body and find the funeral home had turned their man to ashes…. I mean, that can’t be good for business.”

Patricia and several others turned their backs to Tanner and Dykehouse to keep from laughing.

“Leeky. I’d like your team to accompany the body. Make sure they don’t accidently lose our man or turn him to ashes.”

“Be our honor, Vin. I was a cop under Chief Travis. We will stand guard all weekend.”

“Brody. Assist Mrs Travis in getting home. And let me know what his arrangements are. We will tenitively set the funeral for a week from tomorrow. That will give people time to make travel arrangements.”

-=-=-=-

In the elevator down to the main floor, Patricia asked what the call to Interpol was about.

Vin smiled at his wife. They had fallen into gear just as they had on their mission. It was as if they had never separated.

“I asked him to check on a death certificate for your mother. And if one wasn’t found to put her photo out there. See if she was being held somewhere. If Vanderlaan was using your trust fund, he had to have a family member getting it for him. I think when you came back pregnant from the Army, you blew what he had planned for you, so is using your mother to get what he wants.”

“But she died before I went into the Army.”

“You said you couldn’t wake her. That she wasn’t responsive.”

Patricia looked at him. “Drugged. Like Sergeant Montgomery. Looked like death but wasn’t.”

“Exactly.”

Patricia looked at her husband. _HER HUSBAND!_ She couldn’t have picked a better man. They were perfectly suited for each other.

“What are you thinking?” Vin asked quietly as the elevator stopped.

“I think whoever paired us together knew what he or she was doing. We seem to fit so perfectly together. I don’t think you would have liked a girly-girl. But you won’t have liked a tom boy either. I’m kind of in-between.”

“You’re perfect for me,” Vin replied as he hit [DOOR OPEN].

“I suppose the media will be here,” Patricia rasped as she looked at the sea of people.

-=-=-=-

The press conference lasted almost an hour. After he was introduced, Vin Tanner surprised the press corps when he told them he had a Bachelor’s degree in Criminal Justice and a Master’s in Languages from the War College in Washington, DC. He mentioned also, that he had a second Master’s in hotel management which he needed when he purchased Broadmor Place and turned it into a corporate hotel now named Denver West.

Then he introduced his wife, which threw the local news people completely off balance because they figured he was Chris Larabee’s lover. Vin did not mention his son for which Patricia was glad. She said they met on a special mission for Dutch Army Intelligence and that was all she could say on the matter.

“Director Tanner….” A man in the back of the group said loudly. “Welcome aboard.”

-=-=-=-=-=-


End file.
